Después de la Guerra
by vale1996
Summary: Han pasado 500 año desde la guerra contra Gea, y Percy Jackson se a convertido en una leyenda, pero en una viviente
1. Chapter 1

Ya no podía sentir nada, mi alma esta desgarrada, ¿Cómo, alguien puede sentir tan inmenso dolor? Muerte, ven rápido a mi encuentro…

Actualmente se encontraban siete semidioses en el Olimpo, hogar de los Dioses. ¿Cuál era el motivo de porque estebaban allí? Derrotaron a Gea, los dioses le querían entregar recompensas por su acto heroico, increíble ¿no?, lo seria si todos estuvieran allí.

Las puertas de la Muerte se deben cerrarse de los dos lados.

Esto siete semidioses habían cerrado un lado, del otro lado, donde se encuentra el Tártaro, lo cerro Perseo Jackson, el mayor héroe de la historia.

Si los Dioses lamentan su perdida no lo demostraron, pero si observabas detenidamente, te darías cuenta que en sus ojos se veía la tristeza pura y una enorme culpa, especialmente en los de Poseidón.

Se les concedió la inmortalidad a cada uno de ellos, y a Annabeth, le dieron la posibilidad de olvidar todo lo que paso en el Tártaro, ella los acepto de inmediato.

Cuando preguntaron si podían rescatar a Percy, Zeus les contesto que no, debido a que no podían bajar allí, era un lugar muy peligroso incluso para ellos.

Esta no era toda la verdad…


	2. Chapter 2

De nuevo en la oscuridad, en el lugar más horripilante de todo el universo. El lugar donde ten enfrentarás a la peor escoria y donde tus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad , pero esta vez solo.

Aunque esta mejor así, no podría soportar ver a Annabeth pasar por esto nuevamente. Podría imaginar su cara enojada diciendo "¿Qué hiciste cabeza de alga?", intentar que nadie más saliera herido…

Llego un momento en que me desplome en el suelo, mis fuerzas estaban agotadas. No se cuánto tiempo he estado aquí , ¿días o años?, no tengo ni idea, solo sé que estoy cada vez más cercana de la muerte, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

De repente algo brilla con mucha intensidad, _por favor, por favor, no otro monstruo, _pensé. Inmediatamente, alguien me recogió del piso y me puso sobre mis pies

-Tranquilo, ahora estas seguro, descansa.

Luego, todo se oscureció.


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté en un cuarto, que al parecer era parte de una enfermería. Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, sin embargo estaba mejor que antes.

Un momento, ¿en una enfermería?, y al parecer llevaba puesto un tipo de pijama de color verde. ¿Dónde diablos estoy?, instintivamente busque mi espada Anaklusmos en mi bolsillo, solo que estos estúpidos pantalones no tenían.

Tenía que salir de aquí de algún modo, intente levantarme, pero alguien me sujeto por los hombros y me obligo a recostarme en la cama.

Era un hombre, de unos treinta años, alto, con pelo negro atado en una coleta y sus ojos eran como ver el cielo, (claro, si no hubiera tanta contaminación lumínica) y parecía que tenían miles de años de antigüedad.

-Tranquilo, Perseo, nadie te hará daño

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy Caos, creador de todo el universo, nos encontramos en todo y en ningún lugar, ¿cómo se tu nombre? Yo lo sé todo.

Esperen, esperen, ¿Caos? El que lo creo todo, eso es imposible ¿no?

-Ok…aassi quee ¿estoy aquí, por cual motivo?

-Estas aquí porque eres un verdadero héroe, que se sacrificó por el bienestar común, pero los Dioses lo han abandonado.

-Eso es mentira, el Tártaro es peligroso incluso para ellos, yo…

-¿Enserio crees eso Perseo?, si, es peligroso, pero sin duda ello te podrían haber salvado.

-Pero ellos… Poseidon..

-Son egoístas, solo piensa en ello mismos.

-Pero…

-Perseo, escúchame, te voy hacer una oferta, pero eso será mañana, ¿entiendes?, ahora descansa.

Me dejo solo, desapareciendo en un vórtice negro.

No podía ser verdad, mi padre Poseidón habría hecho algo ¿no?, él se preocupa por mí, no habría dejado que eso sucediera, pero… Ellos son impredecibles, actúan cuando algo les conviene, yo ya los había salvado , ¿para que me necesitarían?


	4. Chapter 4

**500 años después**

Maldición, Maldición, estaba llegando tarde de nuevo a una reunión convocada por Caos. No era mi culpa totalmente, siempre convocaban estas reuniones a mitad de mi entrenamiento.

Mientras corría por los pasillos recordé que hoy se cumplía 500 años desde que me uní a Caos.

**Flashback**

Era ya tarde en la mañana cuando Caos regreso.

-Espero que te encuentres mejor esta mañana.

-Sí, lo estoy, ¿Dónde…

-…esta tu espada?, tranquilo, la tengo yo, tómala -

Suspire, al parecer está en perfectas condiciones

-Gracias – le respondí con un sonrisa

-Perseo, estoy aquí para ofrecerte un puesto en mi ejército.

-¿Un puesto en su ejército?

-Como capitán de una de mis divisiones.

-¿Capitán? Pero yo…

-Estas mas que capacitado, Perseo eres un líder innato

-Pero si yo acepto…

-Te concederé la inmortalidad, parecido a las cazadoras de Artemisa

-¿Porque me quieres en tu ejército?

-Al parecer te gusta discutir ¿no? – Dijo divertido, pero inmediatamente se puso serio – Mi ejército está compuesto por héroes verdaderos, aquellas personas que fueron usadas por los Dioses y luego desechadas como basura, también hay personas que no pudieron mostrar su valía porque les creían poca cosa y esta aquellas a las que consideraron demasiado poderosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con demasiado poderosas?

-Todo a su tiempo Perseo. ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

-Con una condición.

-¿Condición?

- Mi nombre es Percy

**Fin de ****Flashback**

Entre apresurado a la sala de reuniones, suspire, por suerte Caos no había llegado

-¿Cómo están chicos? – salude, sentándome en la silla del lado derecho a la que ocupa siempre Caos.

Frente a mí, del lado izquierdo del lugar de Caos, se sentaba Elina, capitana de la división segunda, Ella aparenta tener 15 años de edad, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y ojos azul electrizantes, viste con el uniforme usual del ejército, es decir, pantalones y remera negra, botas tipo militares y un chaqueta también negra, un cinturón azul, y un collar que tiene un dije en forma de estrellas con 8 puntas.

-¿Nosotros? Llegando temprano, no como otros…

-¿Temprano?, quien llega temprano soy yo – Dijo Melacton.

Melacton está sentado a la derecha de Elina, es el capitán de la tercera división, él aparenta tener 17 años, tiene el pelo negro, ojos sorprendentemente negros, viste el uniforme usual pero con el cinturón de color negro, y claro, el collar con la estrella en 8 puntas que simboliza que eres líder de una división.

De repente apareció un vórtice y por el salió Caos, y sonriéndonos nos dijo:

-El único que realmente llega temprano soy yo.

-¿Y hoy?- le pregunte.

-Hoy, Percy, es la excepción que confirma la regla – declaro riéndose.

-Lo que te deje dormir por las noches – murmure.

De repente su expresión se volvió seria, algo realmente malo está sucediendo.

-¿Qué paso? –

-Es lo que estaba a punto de decir Elina–

-Lo siento – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-La tierra está en problemas, Urano está despertando y como Gea, quiere apoderarse de la Tierra y castigar a los Dioses por lo que le hicieron a sus hijos, los Titanes.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto? No tenemos nada que ver con los dioses- dije un poco enojado

-Percy, es su deber proteger a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza – dijo con severidad – además no protegerás solamente a los Dioses, están los semidioses y los mortales.

-Lo siento Caos, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? -

- Percy, llevaras a tu división. Deben reunirse dentro de una hora en la sala de reuniones, estén todos preparados para partir.

-Si señor – dijimos los tres simultáneamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, **** quería informarles que durante estos 500 años que pasaron, no ha cambiado mucho la Tierra.**

**El Olimpo**

En el Olimpo se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia, todos estaban allí, incluyendo a Hestia y Hades. Los que les convocaba allí era un rumor, un rumor que para todos era verdadero, excepto para Zeus. Él se negaba a creer que estaba sucediendo de nuevo, en tan poco tiempo.

-No hay ninguna prueba de que él este volviendo.

-Padre, los monstruos vuelven con más facilidad, hay más ataques, las ca…

-Basta Atenea, a veces sucede, pero luego todo vuelve a la normalidad

-Pero padre, mis cazadoras y yo hemos visto,no solo que los monstruos vuelven con mas facilidad, sino que también vuelven más fuerte.

-Hermano, tú debes sentirlo como nosotros, hay una presencia con gran poder…

-Hades, todos sabemos que por periodos de tiempo hay entidades antiguas que intenta despertar de su sueño, pero lo todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Es que no lo ven, Zeus nunca va admitir que está sucediendo de nuevo, es demasiado orgulloso y sabe que el único que nos podría salvar lo hemos…

-¡NO NECESITAMOS AYUDA DE NADIE!

Se sumieron en una discusión, cuando de repente un vórtice se abrió delante de ellos, del salió un hombre, que exclamó un poco divertido:

-Veo que no cambian, siguen siendo pretenciosos y orgullosos.

-Caos – murmuraron todos.

-Veo que no me olvidaron.

-Por supuesto que no – le contesto Zeus - ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Estoy aquí debido a que usted se niega aceptar lo inevitable, he venido a confirmárselos, Urano se está despertando y quiere venganza.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE…

-¡DUDAS DE MI PALABRA ZEUS!

-No, claro que no, es solo que eso es…

-Tu orgullo te está cegando

-¿Que podemos hacer? – pregunto Poseidón

-Para que tengan alguna posibilidad de ganar esta guerra inminente, mis tres capitanes junto con una división los ayudaran.

Desde atrás de Caos surgieron, al parecer tres adolescentes.

-Sombra, capitán de la tercera división – dijo señalando a un chico vestido totalmente de negro y con una capucha que le cubría el rostro – Tormenta, capitana de la segunda división – señalo, a una chica vestida igual que el anterior, pero con un cinturón azul – y este es Tiburón, capitan de la primera división - dijo señalando a un chico vestido con lo que parecía el el uniforme del Caos y con un cinturón verde.

-Solo tres niñitos, apuesto que…- murmuro Ares

-Esto tres niños, como ustedes les llaman, son los más grandes guerreros que ha visto el mundo, ahora si no quieren nuestra ayuda…

-Los siento por mi hermano, señor Caos, él es un idiota que no sabe lo que dice - se apresuró a decir Atenea.

- ¡Hey!

-Basta los dos, por supuesto que aceptamos su ayuda – exclamo Zeus.

-Muy bien, mi capitanes se instalaran en el Campamento Mestizo, y le sugiero, Artemisa, que sus cazadores si instalen allí también.

Con eso los cuatro desaparecieron en un vórtice.

-¿Podremos confiar en ellos? – pregunto Hefesto.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora, es lo mejor que tenemos – contesto Atenea.

Y con eso la reunión se dio por terminada.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Percy**

Luego que Caos le informo a los Dioses sobre lo que sucederá con Urano, él nos transportó donde iniciaba el camino al Campamento Mestizo.

-Tenemos nombres claves, eso esta tan cool - exclamo Melacton saltando como si tuviera 5 años – debemos tener un nombre para nosotros tres, como…como… Los Jinetes

-No seas estúpido…

-Elina tiene razón, deberíamos ser Los Jinetes de la Media Noche-

-O podríamos ser Los Jinetes de la Oscuridad

-O también Los…

-¡Basta los dos!

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas

-Chicos- exclamó Caos – recuerden Dionisio seguramente los estará vigilando..

-Pero él no es más el director- dije yo.

-Cuando uno está borracho puede hacer muchas cosas.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Percy…

-Lo siento, continua.

-Cómo iba diciendo, Dionisio seguramente los estará vigilando, así que asegúrense de no revelar nuestro plan por equivocación, ¿entienden?

-Si Caos

-Bien, cerca de lo que era el Puño de Zeus estará instalado su campamento, mientras estén en el campamento ustedes y la primera división podrán participar de las actividades junto con los campistas y ustedes tres tienen la obligación de enseñarles.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Pregunto Elina.

-Lo que ustedes consideren necesario- dijo sonriendo - Me debo ir, en cinco minutos estará llagando la primera división. Cuídense, y desempeñen bien sus papeles – diciendo esto desapareció por un vórtice.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Melacton

-Debemos esperar cabeza hueca- contesto Elina.

Lugo de exactamente cinco minutos apareció la primera división. Las tres divisiones estaban compuesta por 50 personas, todas ellas vestían el uniforme (pantalones y remera negra, botas militares y un chaqueta también negra con capucha) y con un cinturón verde, para distinguirnos de las otras divisiones.

-¡PRIMERA DIVICION! - grite – en unos momentos entraremos en el Campamento Mestizo, deben saber que se nos ha dado la posibilidad de participar las actividades de campamento, PERO, deben tener cuidado, Dionisio nos estará vigilando, así que, deben tener extrema prudencia, ¿ENTENDIERON?.

-SI SEÑOR.

-Deben saber que nosotros tres tendremos nombres claves, y se dirigirán a nosotros por esos nombres, Melacton será Sombra, Elina será Tormenta y yo Tiburón, ninguno de ustedes debe revelar su verdadera identidad, ¿ESTA CLARO?

-SI SEÑOR

-Nuestro campamento estará cerca a lo que antiguamente se le llamaba el Puño de Zeus, ¿COMPRENDIERON?

-SI SEÑOR

-¡PRIMERA DIVICION! – grite nuevamente- QUIERO QUE VALLAN Y LES DESMUESTREN LO QUE ES UN VERDADERO HEROE.

Hubo gritos de probación de parte de todos.

-QUIERO QUE LES DEMUESTREN COMO SON LOS VERDADEROS GURREROS

Más gritos de aprobación.

-QUIERO QUE LES DEMUESTREN EN QUE CONCISTE UN VERDADERO EJERCITO

-POR QUE NOSTROS SOMOS EL EJERCITO DE CAOS.

-¡CAOS! ¡CAOS! ¡CAOS! ¡CAOS! ¡CAOS! - se escuchó el grito por toda la división.

Y con eso partimos a mi antiguo hogar, el Campamento Mestizo.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Annabeth**

Me encontraba en mi cabaña leyendo un libro sobre arquitectura, cuando un niño de Hermes entro y dijo apresuradamente:

- Annabeth, Quirón llama a los jefes de las cabinas a la Casa Grande.

-Gracias, enseguida voy.

Deje el libro sobre mi cama y fui corriendo.

**En la Casa Grande**

-Gracias por venir – dijo Quirón con seriedad – los reuní para informarles que tendremos la visita de las cazadoras de Artemisa y…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora?, la semana próxima tenemos captura la bandera- exclamo Leo

-Nos aplastaran Quirón, no es justo – dijo Frank

-Van a venir por orden de la señora Artemisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

-Nada Annabeth, Artemisa solo tiene que resolver algo, ahora bien – dijo antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera – también tendremos la visita del Ejercito del Caos.

-¿QUE?

-¿CAOS TIENE UN EJERCITO?

-¿POR QUE VIENEN?

Se escucharon exclamaciones de toda la sala, todos estamos perplejos, ¿por qué venían?

-CHICOS – grito Quirón - El señor Caos lo han enviado aquí, no sabemos porque, pero estarán instalaron cerca de lo que era el Puño de Zeus y no sabemos hasta cuándo. Quiero que les informen a sus compañeros, en una hora estarán aquí, y les pido por favor, ninguna pelea con ellos o las cazadoras, ¿sí?

-Si Quirón- dijimos todos.

-¿Cuándo llegaran las cazadoras?

-Mañana en la mañana, ahora se pueden retirar, y no se olvide, en una hora quiero que todo estén frente a la Casa Grande.

Con eso todos nos retiramos. Fui a la cabina de Atenea, le informe a mis hermanos lo que había ocurrido, su reacción fue similar a la mía.

La visita de la cazadoras no era tan inusual, ellas a veces se quedaban con nosotros, cuando Artemisa tenía que hacer algún mandato de Zeus. Pero lo del Ejercito del Caos… eso es extremadamente raro.

No creía que venían para una visita social.

Todos los integrantes del campamento nos encontrábamos frente a la Casa Grande. Al parecer todos queríamos causar una buena impresión, porque todos se habían arreglado, especialmente la cabaña de Afrodita.

Un chico de la cabaña de Apolo, de repente señalo hacia la Colina Mestiza, en la cima de esta se podía ver tres personas totalmente de negros y atrás de ellos habían aproximadamente 50 personas, no se llegaban a distinguir sus rostros. Las tres persona se detuvieron y el que está en el medio levanto su brazo, a continuación todos se pusieron sus capuchas, en sorprendente sincronía, al parecer estaban encantadas, porque al ponérselas sus rostros quedaron en la oscuridad.

Se quedaron un minuto en la cima sin moverse, luego el del medio levanto nuevamente la mano y avanzaron hacia nosotros, cundo estaban a unos metro nuestro, se detuvieron y Quirón exclamo.

-Bienvenidos gurreros del Caos.

Ahora que estaban más cerca, pude observar que la persona del medio era un hombre, a su derecha había una mujer, se podía ver que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, a la izquierda del hombre había otro, él era un poco más bajo.

-Gracias, Quirón, entrenador de héroes, por darnos la bienvenida al campamento.

-Nos alegramos de su presencia…

Repentinamente, Dionisio apareció, interrumpiendo a Quirón.

-Sí, sí, nos alegramos de que estén aquí, bla, bla bla, ahora, no hagamos un escándalo, en dos hora es la cena – dijo y desapareció.

-No cambia más, al parecer – murmuro el del medio.

-Una cálida bienvenida- balbuceo la chica.

- Lo siento, el…

-No hay que disculparse, y como dijo el señor D. en dos horas es la cena y deseamos instalarnos en nuestro campamento lo antes posible.

-Como deseen.

Luego partieron a donde sería su campamento. Todo el mundo se disipó, conversando sobre los recién llegado. Me acerque a Quirón y le pregunte:

-¿Sabes sus nombres?

-No, ellos utilizan sobrenombres, probablemente se presentarán en la cena.

Y con eso se alejó galopando.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Percy**

Antes de alcanzar la cima de la Colina Mestiza, mire a Elina y Melacton, ahora Tormenta y Sombra, y les dije:

-¿Están preparados?

-Claro compañero - contesto Melacton.

-Por supuesto Per…Tiburón.

-Entonces, aquí vamos.

Caminamos hacia la sima, di la seña para que nos pusiéramos las capuchas, así no reconocerían nuestros rostros; lo hicimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Eres tan dramático como tu tío.

-Vamos Elina, hay que causar una buena impresión.

Entonces mire hacia el Campamento Mestizo, por primera vez en 500 años. La vista me quito el aliento. Había sutiles diferencias, pero todo era como lo recordaba: las colinas verdes y altas rodeando el campamento, el sol reflejándose en el lago, y hasta aquí llegaba el sutil aroma de fresas. También se encontraba Peleo, que todavía custodia el Velloncino de Oro, muchísimo mas grande de lo que le recordaba, por supuesto.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba este lugar.

Levante mi mano para que continuáramos. Nos detuvimos a unos metros de ellos, al parecer todo el campamento estaba allí.

-Bienvenidos guerreros del Caos – exclamo Quirón.

El no había cambiado en absoluto, todavía tenía esos ojos de miles de años de antigüedad, que parecían que lo habían visto todo.

-Gracias, Quirón, entrenador de héroes, por darnos la bienvenida al campamento.

-Nos alegramos de su presencia…

Antes de terminarla frase, apareció Dionisio. Él todavía seguía pareciendo un querubín de edad madura.

-Sí, sí, nos alegramos de que estén aquí, bla, bla bla, ahora, no hagamos un escándalo, en dos hora es la cena – dijo y desapareció.

Al parecer tampoco había cambiado su actitud.

-No cambia más, al parecer – murmure.

-Una cálida bienvenida- balbuceo Tormenta.

De repente me di cuenta de Annabeth, no era ninguna sorpresa, Caos nos informó que le habían otorgado la inmortalidad, igual que a Nico, Hazel, Piper, Jasón, Frank y Leo. Anabeth tenía una mirada penetrante, mientras nos observaba detenidamente.

Esta realmente hermosa.

- Lo siento, el…

-No hay que disculparse, y como dijo el señor D. en dos horas es la cena y deseamos instalarnos en nuestro campamento lo antes posible.

-Como deseen

Nos alejamos de la Caza grande. Pasmos por los establos, la armería, la cancha de voleibol, la arena y a través de las cabañas. Nos adentramos en el bosque, rodeando el Puño de Zeus, ese lugar seguramente me traería malos recuerdos.

Finalmente encontramos el lugar donde no quedaríamos. Habían once carpas negras, ubicadas en forma de semicírculo, al frente había una fogata y delante de esta, una carpa más grande, también negra, donde nos reuniríamos.

Me volví hacia mis compañeros y les dije:

-Todas sus cosas ya están en las carpas, la del medio es la de nosotros tres. Recuerden, no se deben sacar sus capuchas.

-SI SEÑOR

-Bien, en hora y media partiremos al comedor.

-SI SEÑOR.

Con eso todos no fuimos a nuestras carpas. Estas eran más grandes de lo que parecían por fuera, todas ellas estaban equipada con cinco literas, (excepto la nuestra que tenía tres camas individuales), a los pies de estas habían dos arcones donde se podían guardar las pertenencias, un baño con ducha y en nuestra carpa, habían tres escritorios.

Nuestras camas estaban hacia el fondo, una en continuación de las otras. Nos sentamos en ellas y Tormenta comento:

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que Dionisio estaba allí para examinarnos?

-Sí, probablemente desapareció y fue enseguida al Olimpo – contesto Sombra.

-Seguramente – dije – estará sobre nosotros todo el tiempo o enviara a sus saritos.

-Por lo menos, él lo va odiar.

-Si eso será un gran consuelo Sombra- le dije riendo

Llegamos media hora antes al Pabellón Comedor. Las ninfas se encontraban acomodando la comida, y una de ellas se no acerco.

-Llegaron temprano - dijo sonriéndonos - su mesa está por allá – señalo hacia una mesa y se fue.

Todos no sentamos, nuestra mesa era la más grande y estaba ubicada en frente a la de Dionisio.

Quirón entro al pabellón exactamente a la hora de la cena, al pasar junto a nosotros nos sonrió, y se ubicó al lado de la mesa de Dionisio, este entro unos segundos después, y nos frunció el ceño.

Quirón hizo sonar una caracola, así que él es quien se encarga de eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, los campistas empezaron a llegar, todos nos miraban tratando de ver nuestros rostros. Cuando llegaron todos, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo y todo el mudo guardo silencio.

-Un vez más, bienvenido Ejercito del Caos.

Todos nosotros asentimos con la cabeza. Luego levanto su copa y dijo:

-¡Por los Dioses!

-¡Por los Dioses! – repitieron todos, claro, todos excepto nosotros, nosotros no habíamos brindado, quemado comida u orado a los Dioses en un largo tiempo.

Se levantaron a quemar una porción de su comida, al ver que nosotros no los seguimos, ellos nos miraron, en algunos casos sorprendidos y en otros casos un poco ofendidos. Luego de que volvieron a sus asientos, nosotros nos levantamos de los nuestros, levantamos nuestras copas hacia el cielo y al mismo tiempo dijimos:

-¡Por Caos, que su gloria sea eterna!

Volvimos a nuestros asientos y nos dispusimos a comer.

Cundo terminamos, Quirón golpeo nuevamente sus pezuñas contra el suelo y dijo:

-Como saben el viernes próximo tendremos captura a la bandera, y las cazadoras de Artemisa, que vendrán mañana, desean jugar.

Hubo murmullos de protesta por todo el pabellón, al parecer la cazadoras seguían invitas.

-¿Ellos jugaran? – pregunto alguien.

Antes que Quirón respondiera, Sombra se levantó y contesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, estamos acá para divertirnos, ¿no?- dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Lo haremos, si no tienes ningún impedimento Quirón – Tormenta opino.

-No claro que no- dijo sonriendo - pueden ir a la fogata.

Todos los campistas empezaron a retirarse. Me acerque a Quirón y le dije:

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedes convocar a una reunión mañana?

-Claro, ¿cuál es el tema a tratar?

-Se los diremos mañana en la mañana, ¿te parece a las nueves?

- No hay problema, ¿vienen a la fogata?

-No, tenemos nuestra propia fogata.

Con eso me aleje e hice un gesto a mis compañeros con las mano, para que me seguirán de vuelta al campamento.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Percy**

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, estábamos reunidos alrededor de la fogata:

-En una hora, iremos a la reuniendo en la Casa Grande, deben permanecer aquí hasta que volvamos, luego les informaremos si han aceptado nuestra oferta.

-SI SEÑOR.

**POV Annabeth**

09:45, actualmente Nico, Hazel, Piper, Jasón, Frank, Leo y yo, nos encontrábamos en la Casa Grande, los líderes del Ejercito del Caos convocaron esta reunión, solo que no sabíamos porque.

-¿Porque usaran capucha?- pregunto Leo.

-No se…déjamelo pensar, ¿tal vez sea porque no quieren revelar su identidad?- le respondió Piper sarcástica.

-¡Hey!, yo solamente…

-La única razón – dijo Jasón interrumpiendo- que no quieren que veamos su rostro, es porque algunos de nosotros lo podría reconocerlos.

-¿Crees que eran del Campamento Mestizo?- le pregunto Hazel.

-Sí, hay una posibilidad, también puede que algunos sean romano, ¿quién sabe?

-Si…

-¡Hola a todos! – exclamo alguien.

Era Talía, ella se acercó y nos abrazó a todos, luego se sentó junto a mí y dijo:

-Así que… ¿El Ejercito del Caos nos visita? ¿Por qué están aquí?

-No tenemos ni idea, ellos fueron los que convocaron esta reunión – le respondí.

-Artemisa…

-Veo que ya están todos aquí – dijo Quirón mientras entraba, interrumpiendo a Thalía.

De atrás de él, aparecieron los tres comandantes del ejército. Ellos se nos quedaron mirándonos, analizándonos.

-¿Los otros jefes de cabinas? – pregunto el de cinturón verde.

-Solo ellos tienen el permiso de saberlo todo – contesto Quirón.

-Típico de los Dioses – murmuro.

-Disculpen – dijo Leo - ¿podemos saber sus nombres?

-¿Acaso cambiara algo que sepan nuestros nombre?- Dijo la chica.

-No pero…

-Me pueden llamar Tiburón, ella es Tormenta y él Sombra .

-Y juntos somos….

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Sombra, la chica, Tormenta, lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te dije de los nombre estúpidos? – le reprocho.

-Chicos, por favor – dijo Tiburón, con un poco de diversión.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí? – cuestiona Jasón.

Tiburón nos miró de nuevamente, deteniéndose en cada uno de nosotros, luego de unos minutos volvió hablar seriamente.

-Hemos venido a su campamento porque algo antiguo está despertando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Piper.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes estuvieron en la guerra contra Gea.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que se está volviendo a despertar? – pregunto Nico temeroso.

-No, claro que no – todos suspiramos – esta vez es su marido…

-¿QUE?

-¿URANO?

-ESTO NO ESTA SUCEDIENDO, NO DE NUEVO

-BASTA YA – grito Tormenta

-¿Por qué no informaron de esto Quirón? ¿Y porque solamente nosotros lo podemos saber? – pregunte

-Lo Dioses lo han prohibido, no quieren que los campista se alteren. Solamente lo saben ustedes porque son los más antiguos del campamento y participaron en la última guerra…

-¿Qué pasara con el campamento romano? – pregunto Hazel.

-Ya lo hemos visitando, actualmente se encuentra la segunda división allí – contesto Tiburón - pero tenemos la certeza, de que si atacan a los campamento, el primero será el Mestizo

-¿Como la saben?

-Confíen en nosotros

-¡¿CONFIAR EN USTEDES, QUE NI SIQUIERA REVELANA SUS ROSTROS?!

-Cálmate Jasón.

-Él tiene razón Piper, ¿porque debemos confiar en ustedes? – pregunto Thalía.

-No hay alguna razón – contesto simplemente Sombra.

-¿No hay ninguna razón? – murmuro Nico.

-Convocamos esta reunión, para informales que vamos hacer patrullas fronterizas en la noche – dijo tiburón.

- Y no, ustedes no pueden unirse, porque, si no, los campistas se preguntaran si algo esta sucediendo – completo Tormenta

-¿Debemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos?- pregunté indignada.

-Es lo mejor por ahora – contesto con simpatía Tiburón – ¿Quirón?

-¿Si?

-Sé que lo que voy a pedir es una petición extraña y difícil de aceptar.

-Continua.

-Necesitamos construir algo en el predio donde se encontraba el Puño de Zeus.

-¿QUE? Ustedes no saben lo que significa ese lugar para nosotros- dijo Nico enojado.

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que sucedió allí, la Batalla del Laberinto, la llaman ustedes ¿no?, también sabemos que se perdieron vidas tratando de proteger al campamento, tratando de proteger a su hogar– Dijo Sombra.

-Pero deben tener en cuenta – siguió Tiburón – que esta construcción es muy importante.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-Solo puedo decir que es vital para la guerra.

-¿Están seguros? ¿No hay otro lugar?

-Lamentablemente, no Quirón.

-Siendo así, está bien…

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión- dijeron los tres y salieron de la sala.

-¿Qué querrán construir? – pregunto Leo

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero se de una forma para averiguarlo – contesto Frank.

-Chicos, por favor no se metan en problemas.

-Por supuesto Quirón.

-Confió en ustedes, chicos – y con eso salió de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu idea Frank? - pregunto Thalía.

-¿No lo dirás enserio?

-Vamos Annabeth.

-Tiene razón Jasón - dijo Hazel y Piper asintió.

-Muy bien, no haremos nada – prometió Nico.

Después de eso nos fuimos a realizar nuestras respectivas actividades.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Annabeth.**

¿La gran idea de Frank?

Espiar al Ejército de Caos.

¿Cómo les fue?

Exactamente diez minutos después de terminada la reunión, unas seis personas con los rostros cubiertos, llegaron a la Casa Grande custodiando a Nico, Thalía, Jasón, Leo y Frank.

Quirón les regaño, por supuesto, pero el Sr. D. le interrumpió diciendo que él se encargaría, algo muy extraño. Cuando los chicos salieron de la Casa Grande, me acerque a ellos:

-Por favor, Annabeth, no nos venga con él te lo dije- suplico Nico

-Es lo que se merecen – les dije mirándolos un poco enojada - ¿Qué les dijo el Sr. D.?

-Quería saber si vimos algo – Contesto Leo.

-¿Y? ¿Vieron algo?

-Pensé que lo que estábamos haciendo, estaba mal – comento Nico divertido.

-Está mal – dije severamente – pero no se puede cambiar el pasado. ¿Me van a decir?

-Bueno, en realidad…. Nos capturaron a diez metros de su campamento – dijo Thalía avergonzada.

-Y el Sr. D. nos dijo que no servimos ni siquiera para eso – comento Jasón.

-¿Para eso? ¿Qué quiso decir?

-No tengo ni idea, tal vez quería decir que después de todo este tiempo, todavía no seguimos las reglas – aporto Frank.

-O podía estar hablando del espionaje- dijo Nico.

-No tiene sentido, se supone que los Dioses están informados de lo que están haciendo ¿no?

-No lo sé Annabeth, este asunto está muy raro - dijo Jasón.

**POV Percy.**

Luego de que me informaron el incidente con los campistas, Sombras, Tormenta y yo no reunimos para estudiar los planos de la construcción.

-¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar? – pregunto Tormenta.

-Una vez más, si estoy muy seguro de que va a funcionar.

-Pero, si funciona, ¿Sabes lo que significaría?

-Claro que si Sombra, ¿Me crees tonto?

-No, pero…

-No te preocupes, estoy preparado para lo que viene.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque podríamos buscar otra solución.

-Estas es la forma más segura y rápida, para terminar con esto antes de que comience.

-Pero, podríamos…

-No te preocupes Tormenta, voy a estar bien, siempre supe que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento… tenemos que volver al trabajo ¿no?

-Claro, de vuelta al trabajo.

-¿Cuándo llegaran los materiales? – pregunte.

-Los materiales estarán llegando a medianoche, después de comprobar si todos los campistas están en la cama, también debemos revisar el terreno, para asegurarnos que…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unos días después…**_

**POV Annabeth**

Nos encontrábamos en el Pabellón Comedor, terminando la cena, ajustando los últimos detalles para la captura a la bandera de esta noche. Lo que nadie sabía era si el Ejército de Caos iba a participar realmente o no, cada vez que algunos de nosotros le preguntábamos a ellos, solo nos decían que aún no estaba definido.

Quirón golpeo sus pesuñas contra el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.

-Esta noche es captura a la bandera, pero con las visitas de las cazadoras y del Ejército, hemos decidido que los campistas no se enfrentaran contra las cazadoras, si no, que trabajaron en equipo y se enfrentaran contra el Ejercito del Caos.

Inmediatamente hubo murmullos, nadie había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en alguna actividad del campamento, como lucha con espadas o tiro con arco, solamente se acercaban y nos observaban. Esto sería una gran oportunidad de verlos en acción.

-En una hora empezaremos.

Todos los campistas y cazadoras estábamos esperando que comience el juego. Habíamos adaptado el plan original, y ya estábamos listos para comenzar.

Quirón llego sonriendo, detrás de él venían el Ejercito, trotando silenciosamente.

-¡Héroes! – anuncio - la cabina de Atenea estará dirigiendo el equipo compuesto por las cazadoras y campista. Recuerden las reglas: la frontera es el arroyo, todo el bosque vale, excepto el campamento del Ejército. Está permitido todo tipo de objetos mágicos. La bandera debe estar claramente visible y no debe tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. Está prohibido matar y mutilar. Como siempre, yo seré el árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!

Antes que comenzáramos, Tiburón se me acerco.

-Espero que tengas un plan digno de Atenea, chica lista – me susurro al oído y se alejó.

-¡HEY! ¡ESPERA!

-Annabeth, date prisa

-Thalía yo…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Si estoy bien, yo, solamente, yo… te lo diré después, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estas segura? Te ves un poco pálida.

-No, estoy bien. Sigamos con el plan.

Nos habíamos separados en grupos, el plan era simple, dos cazadoras estarían custodiando la bandera, un grupo compuestos por cazadoras y campista estarían yendo a captura la bandera, los demás mantendrían ocupados al equipo contrario, para que pasáramos desapercibidos o estarían protegiendo la frontera.

Encontramos la bandera negra fácilmente, en realidad con mucha facilidad.

-Debe haber alguna trampa – dije.

-Sí, no puede ser tan fácil - comento Thalía.

-Es mejor revisar ante de tomarla, ¿no creen? – opino Piper.

-Tienes razón.

Después de revisar todo cuidadosamente, tome la bandera, no sucedió absolutamente nada, ninguna trampa se acciono, tampoco nos atacaron.

-Esto es muy raro, se suponen que son los mejores gurreros ¿no? – comento una de las cazadoras.

-Si es raro, pero debemos proseguir – dije.

Nadie apareció para detenernos, mientras avanzábamos con prudencia hacia la frontera. Cuando cruzamos el arroyo, la bandera, para sorpresa nuestra, no brillo, ni cambio de color negro a los colores característicos de la cabina de Atenea.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Thalía.

-No tengo ni idea – luego me dirigí a unos de los chicos que estaban custodiando la frontera – vayan a reunir a todos los campistas y cazadoras, díganles que ya tenemos la bandera.

Después de diez minutos, todos estábamos reunidos, barajando hipótesis de lo que estaba sucediendo con la bandera, mientras esperábamos a que un chico de Hermes, Marcos, encontrara y trajera a Quirón.

Cinco minutos después, apareció Marcos.

-Chicos, necesitan ver esto.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – alguien pregunto.

-No me creerán hasta que lo vean.

Se marchó corriendo, cruzando la frontera. Nosotros lo seguimos hasta donde habíamos encontrado la bandera, pero ahora, había otra bandera, luego de unos segundos aprecio otra y otra, era más de veinte.

-¿Qué diablos, está pasando? – pregunto atónica Thalía.

Luego desaparecieron todas, incluso la que sostenía mí en mano.

Oímos risas, y luego apareció todo el Ejército de Caos, encabezado por sus tres líderes y Sombra tenía en sus manos, lo que parecía nuestra bandera.

-Es imposible, estuvimos custodiando la bandera en todo momento.

Detrás de ellos venia Quirón:

-Al parecer los ganadores de hoy son el Ejercito de Caos – exclamo.

-¡¿QUE?! No puede ser, nuestra bandera estuvo custodiada toda el tiempo, además su bandera no está a la vista - dijo Jasón.

-Mira hacia allá – dijo Tormenta, señalando hacia las copas de los arboles – todo es legal.

Era cierto, en la copa de un árbol, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, se encontraba la bandera negra.

¡Que idiota habíamos sido!

-Es lamentable como las personas ya no se detienen a mirar al cielo – comento Tiburón.

-¿Cómo hicieron aparecer y desaparecer las bandera? – pregunto Nico curioso.

-¿Eso? Un truco viejo, solo una ilusión –contesto sombra.

-Pero la pude tocar.

-Sí, porque es una ilusión tangible.

-Si ya terminaron con el cuestionario…

-¿Cómo hicieron para obtener nuestra bandera? – pregunto unas de las cazadora que debía vigilar nuestra bandera.

-También fue una ilusión, les hicimos creer que no había pasado nada – contesto Sombra.

-¿SE METIERON EN NUETRAS MENTES? ¿COMO SE ATREVEN…

-Tranquila – exclamó Tormenta – el efecto se desvanecerá, mañana recordaran todo.

-Si ya terminaron con el cuestionario – repitió Tiburón – nos iremos a celebrar nuestra victoria – luego se marcharon.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, decepcionados por nuestra derrota.

-Es hora de ir a la cama – nos dijo Quirón – no se desanimen, mañana será otro día.

Antes de que se marchara me acerque a él y le dije:

-Quirón, necesito ir al campamento del Ejército y hablar con Tiburón.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-No es nada, en realidad, es solo que tengo la sensación de que tengo que hablar con él, no estoy segura de por qué, pero sé que necesito hablarle.

-No puedo darte permiso para ir a su campamento.

-Pero Quirón…

-Lo siento, Annabeth, pero no puedes, tal vez lo veas mañana y le puedas hablar.

-Tal vez – murmure.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas cabinas.

Ya en la cama, todavía estaba pensando en las palabras de Tiburón, él me había dicho chica lista, nadie me llamaba así desde que... desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tal vez Tiburón lo conocía? ¿Sera eso posible? O tal vez… no, eso no podia ser posible… el murió hace mucho tiempo, pero tas vez…


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Annabeth**

Tres semanas habían paso desde captura a la bandera, tres semanas desde que habíamos visto a los líderes del Ejército. Habían pasado tres semanas y yo, todavía no había podido hablar con Tiburón; le había insistido nuevamente a Quirón, para que me dejara ir a su campamento, hasta le había mandado mensajes a través de sus compañeros, para que se comunicara conmigo, pero no había dado resultado.

Todavía no sabía porque necesitaba hablarle a él, pero algo en sus palabras, despertó un sentimiento en mi corazón. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar el tiempo que había pasado junto a Percy.

-Annabeth, los líderes del Ejército están dando una clase – comento Hazel, mientras pasaba junto a mi lado corriendo en dirección al anfiteatro.

Cuando llegue allí, había una gran multitud, también había un gran número inusual de sátiros.

Me senté junto a mis amigos, como todos ellos, yo tenían una expresión de curiosidad y sorpresa.

-¿De que creen que va todo esto? – pregunto Nico.

-Me dijeron que era un tipo de clase – contesto Hazel.

-A mi me dijeron que iban a montar una obra de teatro, de cómo Caos creo el universo y…

-¿Enserio Leo? ¿Te creíste eso? – le pregunto Jasón con incredulidad.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? – le pregunte.

-Bueno… unos chicos de Hermes.

-No cambias más – murmuro Piper.

De pronto, los tres líderes, junto a sus compañeros, aparecieron desde las sombras.

-Veo que todos están aquí – exclamo Tiburón - hoy nuestros compañeros de la primera división, le demostraran sus habilidades con diversas armas.

-Sera divertido ¿no creen? – comento Tormenta.

Luego desaparecieron, y sus compañeros empezaron con las muestra de sus habilidades.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos, por su manejo con las armas. Su estilo es una mezcla entre griego, romano, y si no estaba equivocada, también habían algunos de ellos que utilizaban un estilo de Taijutsu y Kung Fu.

Miramos todo detenidamente, tomando nota de su movimientos fluidos, para luego poder llevarlos a cabo nosotros mismos.

Luego de una hora y media, ellos dieron por terminada la muestra y se fueron sin decir una palabra. Inmediatamente, en el anfiteatro, los campistas y cazadores presentes, comenzaron a charlar de lo que habían visto.

-¡Eso fue sorprenderte! – exclamo Frank.

-¡Totalmente!, esos movimientos son espectacular – declaro Jasón.

-Peo no estaban todos allí.

-¿Qué quieres decir Piper? – pregunte.

-Los líderes se fueron de inmediato y faltaba la mitad del Ejército.

-Bueno, tal vez estaba haciendo patrulla fronteriza – aporto Hazel.

-No lo creo, estamos a mitad de la tarde, y además, lo hacen en grupos de diez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Thalía? – pregunte.

-Los sátiros estaban hablando de ello ayer.

-Entonces, ¿intentaban distrayéndonos de algo? – pregunto Jasón.

-¿Por qué querían hacerlo? – a su vez pregunto Frank

-Necesitan construir algo, tal vez es para que nadie les moleste – aporto Nico.

-Sin embargo, hoy había un gran número de sátiros – dije.

-Y los sátiros responde al Sr. D. – continúo Jasón.

-Así que lo que sea que hicieron hoy, no querían que los Dioses se enteraran…

...

Ya era de noche, me encaminaba hacia la playa para ver el mar, para pensar tranquilamente sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos esta tarde.

Cuando llegue allí, Tiburón estaba sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar, la forma en la que estaba sentado, tan relejado, me recordó a él.

-Acércate Annabeth, siéntate junto a mí, acompáñame a ver las estrella – de repente dijo.

Me acerque lentamente, sorprendida de que me allá notado. Cuando me senté finalmente, él me miro y dijo:

-Una noche hermosa ¿no crees?

-Sí, es realmente hermosas – conteste.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi constelación favorita?

-¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Es aquella – dijo, señalando la constelación de Hércules - ¿tienes idea de porque?

-No…

-Porque el tipo tuvo una suerte horrible, incluso peor que la mía, lo cual, de alguna forma extraña, me hace sentir mejor – dijo y luego miro hacia el mar.

Mi corazón se aceleró, era lo mismo que me había dicho Percy hace tantos años atrás.

-Acaso tú eres…

-¿Quieres saber que estábamos haciendo en la tarde? - dijo interrumpiéndome - nada, solo nos reunimos y charlamos, era solamente para molestar al Sr. D. ; creo que todavía nos comportamos como niños – suspirando y riendo un poco dijo – La niñez, maravillosa época, ¿sabes porque es la mejor de nuestra vida?

-¿Por qué? – pregunte tartamudeando.

-Es la época más feliz, porque nos encontramos en un estado de total ignorancia, no sabemos lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo, lo único que nos importa es ser feliz y solamente nos preocupamos por hacer sonreí a nuestros seres queridos, en mi caso, a mi madre.

-¿Quién es tu madre?

-¿Mi madre? Fue la mejor mujer en el mundo, ¿sabes?, ella todavía me está esperando en el lugar donde está ahora. No la pienso hacer esperar por mucho más tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Creo que ya lo sabes, mi chica sabia – dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar.

-Espera – dije levantándome

Se dio vuelta y por fin se quitó la capucha.

Me quede sin aire, no había cambiado nada. Su desordenado pelo negro, sus sorprendentes ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa, nada había cambiado.

Camino de nuevo hacia mí, sonriendo con dulzura, se detuvo a un paso de distancia y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Annabeth, tranquila, respira.

-Percy – dije llorando

-Tranquila.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo siento Annabeth, ni siquiera debería habértelo dicho.

-¿Por qué Percy? ¿Qué, que va a suceder?

-Lo que debería haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero…

-No le debes decir a nadie.

-No puedo ocultárselos, ¿sabes cuánto han sufrido?

-Lo sé, y creme cuanto te digo, que me duele mucho, pero debe ser así. Debes prometérmelo

-Te lo prometo.

Me miro una vez más y me beso, con inmensa ternura.

Luego se puso su capucha nuevamente y se alejó caminando por la arena…

**(N/T Hola a todos! quería agradecer a Lule de Zodiak por sus comentarios y corrección. También agradecerles a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios, muchas gracias :D )**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV ****Annabeth**

-¡Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, despierta! – grito alguien sacudiéndome el hombro.

-Annabeth, Quirón te manda llamara la Casa Grande.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan 10 minutos para lar 20.

-¿QUE? No puede ser tan tarde, ¿por qué nadie me despertó? – dije levantándome y agarrando algo de ropa para cambiarme en el baño.

-Anoche llegaste al amanecer y parecías muy cansada y…

-Lo siento, no debí gritarte – le dije hablándole a través de la puerta - ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere?

-No, pero en la Casa Grande ya se encontraba Nico y Thalía.

-Gracias por avisarme - le agradecí cuando salía de nuestra cabina.

-Hola Quirón, ¿dónde están todos?

-Tiburón los mando a llamar – dijo él, pero cuando dijo su nombre, su mirada se perdió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que tenían 500 años de antigüedad.

-Quirón, ¿acaso tú lo sab…

-En este momento no Annabeth, más tarde ¿sí?, están en la playa, cerca de la canoas, ahora ve – y se alejó hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Lo vi alejarse y luego me encamine hacia la playa.

…

Cuando llegue todos estaban allí, sentados en medio circulo y frente a ellos estaba él.

-¿Quién es el zombi ahora?

-Calla Nico, siéntate junto a mi Annabeth – dijo Thalía

-Ahora que están todos – dijo Tiburón – Les pondré al corriente...

-¿Aquí? ¿No será peligroso hablarlo acá, donde cualquiera nos puede escuchar? –pregunto Jasón a

-Parece que no confías en tus compañeros…

-No es eso, es que…

-Tranquilo, te entiendo, sin embargo ya nos encargamos de que no haya nadie curioseando por aquí.

-¿Para qué nos reuniste? ¿Por qué no están Sombra ni Tormenta? – pregunto Piper.

-Ellos están ocupados, y los reuní para decirles personalmente que en una semana estará todo preparado.

-¿Qué estará preparado?

-La estructura que estamos construyendo, en donde la Batalla del Laberinto estallo.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Esta estructura es un circulo de mármol, de un metro de altura, con hilos de plata tiene escrito un complejo hechizó y en la mitad, hay un rectángulo con 30 cm de altura. Alrededor de la estructura tiene un campo mágico, que evita que cualquier persona que no se yo, entre al círculo.

-¿Cuál es su objetivo? – pregunte, evitando su rostro en todo momento.

-Cuando se complete el hechizo, servirá para que Urano vuelva a su sueño.

-Pero, ¿así?, ¿nada más?, ¿sin lucha, ni nada?- pregunto Leo incrédulo.

-No puede ser tan simple, ¿hay algo más? – preguntó Hazel.

-Este hechizo es muy complejo, y no se imaginan cuan antiguo es. Lo descubrimos hace 200 años, y lo hemos traducido completamente hace solamente 50 años, como dije es muy complejo.

-¿Qué pasare en una semana?

-Sera cuando Urano haga su primera aparición directamente, ustedes saben, el típico discurso del villano, ríndanse ahora o si no…

-¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera? Hay vidas en juego – le dijo Piper.

-Sé muy bien lo que puede pasar o no, lo tengo muy claro, debes saber que en esta guerra no se perderá ninguna vida.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Yo mismo me encargare de que eso suceda.

Hubo silencio, yo me animé a mirarle al rostro, esperando ver una vez más sus ojos verdes, pero tenía puesto capucha que le cubría el rostro

-¿Por qué en la playa? – pregunto Frank de repente

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nos reuniste en la playa? ¿Por qué no en tu campamento o en la Casa Grande?

-Bueno, es porque me gusta el lugar y luego debo reunirme con alguien.

-Te pareces alguien – dijo Nico – alguien que se perdió a hace mucho tiempo.

-Usualmente las personas u objetos, no se pierden para siempre, siempre vuelven a ti, muchas veces de forma inesperada*.

Con eso, se levantó de la arena y con una mano señalo el camino hacia la fogata.

-Creo que es hora que vallan a su fogata.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia allá, todavía perdidos en nuestros pensamiento, pensado en cómo en una guerra no habría muerte.

* * *

_**N/T: ¿Sirve de algo disculparme y decirles que por culpa del liceo que no pude actualizar? O que ¿Apolo no me envió a sus musas para inspirarme?.**_

_**De cualquier manera lo siento mucho, intentare actualizar el sábado y el domingo Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Nos leemos pronto, que pasen buena semana :D**_

_**Guest : por el momento son pienso escribir tres o cuatro capítulos más, no lo tengo bien dfinido todavía.**_

_***Algo parecido dice Luna en Harry Potter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Percy**

Luego de asegurarme de que mis amigos, ¿amigos? ¿Todavía podía llamarlos así? Había pasado mucho tiempo, seguramente habían cambiado mucho y tal vez… no ellos todavía eran mis amigos, sin importar que.

Cuando me asegure que ellos ya estaban a la suficiente distancia, para no escuchar nada, me quite mi capucha y me acerque al agua, sin llegar a tocarla, claro. Yo no había tocado agua salada desde que me uní al Caos, él me advirtió que podía localizarme, pero era hora de hablar con el

Di un paso hacia el agua, inmediatamente algo cambio en el mar, luego otro paso y otro, hasta que el agua me llego hasta la cintura, y me zambullí.

Nade hasta el fondo, y me senté a esperar. Los peces se arremolinaron alrededor mío.

Había extrañado estar en el mar, claro que nadaba todo los días, pero en agua dulce, y no era lo mismo.

Los peces, al igual que yo, sintieron una presencia que se acercaba, y se alejaron lentamente.

Cuando sentí que estaba delante de mí, me levante de la arena.

Decir que él estaba sorprendido, era quedarse corto. Mi miro como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y con precaución se acercó a mí, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros dijo:

-Percy ¿eres tú?

-El mismo.

Sonrió, como nunca lo había visto sonreír, me abrazo fuertemente, y acariciando mí pelo confeso:

-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también papa.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo no podía, yo… necesito que me respondas algo, con sinceridad por favor.

-Continua.

-¿Por qué no lo intentaron?

El sabia de lo que estaba hablando, al pronunciar mis palabras, sus ojos se estremecieron de tristeza.

-Percy., yo…

-Sin escusas, por favor, solo dime la verdad.

-La verdad fue que… – dijo vacilando – tú eras, lo eres todavía, el más grande héroe que los Dioses han tenido, pero sucedió algo…

-¿Qué?

-Temían que no fuera lo suficiente para ti, al rechazar la inmortalidad, el máximo regalo que se le ha hecho a un héroe, no sabían lo que en realidad buscabas. Tuvieron miedo, y aunque me esforcé para que no lo hicieran, el consejo decidió que debías permanecer en el Tártaro. Luego de un tiempo, Afrodita consiguió la pruebas para que los demás vieran, que lo que realmente te motivaba actuar, era el amor por tu familia y amigos.

-¿Afrodita?

-Tú sabes, una historia de amor, incluso más grande que la de Helena y Paris.

-¿Qué paso luego?

-Se sintieron culpable, por supuesto, Hades intento localizar tu alma, todos te creíamos muerto, pero no pudo, hemos temido que tu alma allá quedado en el Tarto y no pudiera escapar. Sé que parte de lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, por no intentarlo más duro, pero, ¿me puedes perdonar a tu viejo padre?

-Claro papa – dijo abrazándolo - no fue tu culpa, ya está todo en el pasado.

-Gracias.

-Papa – dije dando un paso atrás nuevamente – necesito un favor.

-Pide lo que quieras.

-Quiero que le cuentes al Consejo que estoy vivo, que no hay rencores y necesito que ellos vuelvan a pensar en mí como…

* * *

Luego de escuchar mi plan, el me miro a los ojos, parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay otra solución?

-Debe ser así, es la única salida para que no haya muertes. Por favor papa, te necesito.

-Muy bien – dijo suspirando - lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-La noche es joven, ¿quieras dar un paseo y recuperar el tiempo perdido?

-¿Por qué no?, ya casi todo esta listo.

* * *

Al amanecer, volvimos a la playa del campamento.

-Recuerda lo que prometiste.

-Tranquilo, lo haré.

-Dale las gracias a Afrodita

-Se emocionara mucho.

-Escucha, todo este tiempo que paso te extrañe mucho y lamento no haberte dicho que estaba vivo.

-Se porque lo hiciste Percy, y no te culpo. Yo también lamento no pasar más tiempo juntos. Me debo ir, el Consejo se reunirá dentro de una hora.

Me acerque y lo abrase fuertemente, el beso mi frente y dijo:

-Te quiero Percy.

-Te quiero papá.

-Recuerda, que eres un verdadero hijo del Dios del Mar.

Y desaparición en una bruma marina.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! ¿Alguien ya participo en en el concurso que hace Nick para promociona la segunda peli de Percy Jackson? Yo lo hice hace como una hora, respodi que el poder que me gustaría tener seria realizar viajes sombras :D Ustedes?_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Percy**

Tres días, faltaban tres días, lo normal sería que estuviera nervioso, que tuviera miedo, pero este era mi destino, el camino a seguir.

Era de noche, me encontraba detrás de unos árboles que rodeaban la fogata de los campistas, estaban cantando y riendo.

Alguien me agarro el hombro, al levantar la vista vi que era Quirón.

-Quirón – salude.

-Muchacho, siempre has causado un dolor de cabeza a los Dioses.

-Esas es mi mejor habilidad, ¿recuerdes? – dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Nos volvimos a mirar a la fogata, allí también estaba Nico, Hazel, Thalía, Jasónal , Piper, Frank, Leo y Annabeth.

-Ellos todavía espera a que regreses.

- ¿Cómo lo han llevado?

-Estuvieron devastados, pero se fueron recuperando poco a poco, al menos en apariencia, pero siguen muy mal, no han avanzado, todavía esperan que vuelvas y llegues un día sonriendo y digas algo como "Largo tiempo sin verlos chicos".

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Cuéntales la verdad, al menos una parte.

-Sabes que me debo ir.

-Lo sé, pero se sentarían mucho mejor si saben que has estado bien. Ahora ve, están llegando al final de la historia.

-Gracias Quirón – le sonreí y me fui a la fogata, me senté silenciosamente, al lado opuesto en el que se encontraban ellos.

-… pero el rechazo el estupendo regalo de los Dioses, a cambio pidió que se construyeran en el campamento cabinas de todos los hijos de los Dioses Menores y por supuesto Hades. También… - un hijo de Apolo contaban la historia, los demás campistas no me notaron, debido a que estaban muy atentos a la historia.

Cuando termino de hablar, todos quedaron en silencio, menos una hija de Afrodita, que pregunto:

-¿Cómo era?

-¿Aluna vez han visto al señor Poseidón? – pregunto Frank.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ellos son sorprendente-mente parecidos - continuo Piper.

-Era alto, fuerte, poderoso, cabello negro, ojos verdes, sonrisa gentil, extremadamente leal – dijo Annabeth.

-Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a sus familia y amigos.

-¿Eso tuvo algo que ver con la Puerta de la Muerte?- pregunto un chico.

-Sí, él quería que todos estuviéramos a salvo, sin importar que – contesto Thalía.

-Pero… - comenzó Nico – su alma nunca se ha encontrado, nunca llego al reino de mi padre, algunos creen que todavía está atrapado en el Tártaro, pero hubo un sátiro llamado Grover, que tenía un vínculo de simpatía, cuando Percy se perdió, el vínculo se rompió, eso era lo que creía él, pero cuando envejeció, pudo sentir algo y juro hasta el ultimo día de su vida, que Percy se comunicaba con él y le hacía compañía. Casi ninguno le creyó, como ya dije ya estaba viejo, pero… hay algunos, aunque son unos pocos, que creen que Percy de algún modo sobrevivió.

Sonreí con tristeza al recordar mi viejo amigo, fue bueno saber que disfruto su vida al máximo e hizo entrar en razón a los humanos.

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Nunca hay que perder las esperanza, él fue un gran héroe – dijo Hazel.

-Si me permiten, ¿puedo contarles una historia?

Todos se sobresaltaron a oírme hablar.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Nico, con sorpresa.

-"Hace no mucho tiempo, en un lugar al otro lado del mar, vivo un niño. Este niño de 8 años, tenía un hermano de 13 años, los dos eran muy unidos, el niño idolatraba a su hermano, a pesar de que su madre lo apreciaba más a él.

Cuando llegaron los primeros tiempos de frió, y la nieve cayo, los dos hermanos fueron a un lago a patinar sobre hielo. Estaban muy emocionados, pero ninguno noto que el hielo se iba haciendo más delgado hacia el centro, por suerte, ellos patinaron en sus orillas. Cuando se iban, el hermano mayor quiso patinar una vez más, y así lo hizo, pero paso por el centro del lago, y hielo se agrieto y se rompió, arrastrando al hermano a lo profundo del lago. El niño se paralizo de miedo, cuando reaccionó, grito el nombre de su hermano, lo más fuerte que pudo, al no ir ninguna respuesta se apresuró a pedir ayuda. Pero cuando la ayudo llego, ya era demasiado tarde, él había muerto.

El niño se quedó destrozado y al pedir consuelo a su madre, ella solamente imaginaba que no existía.

El niño creció, pero solo físicamente, porque el quedo atrapado en sus 8 años de edad, esperando que su hermano volviera y le digiera que todo había sido una broma, que él nunca lo iba abandonar y siempre lo protegería.

Un día sentado en la plaza, con su perro, viendo a los niños jugar, pensando en la buena suerte que tenían, siempre jugando, riendo, sin preocuparse, se dio cuenta que su hermano nunca jamás creció. Entonces el hizo todo un mundo para su hermano, esperanzado de que en realidad el estuviera ahí y algún día viniera a buscarlo para poder jugar otra vez._***"**_

Pero, ¿la esperanza es bueno o mala?,¿te hace sufrir por espera algo que es imposible? O ¿te da fuerza por alcanzar tu anhelo? De todos modos, porque está encerrada en la Caja de Pandora? Este niño vivió toda su vida esperando algo que nunca iba a suceder, se perdió etapas de su vida, queriendo volver a ese momento de su vida. A veces nos sucede, pero debemos avanzar, para así poder ver esos recuerdos con alegría y no con dolor.

Una caracola sonó a los lejos, y los campistas se miraron unos a otros y se levantaron lentamente para irse a dormir.

Nos quedamos solos, como en los viejos tiempo.

-¿Quieres decir que la esperanza no es buena? – pregunto Piper.

-Para algunos puede ser desastrosa.

-Percy era nuestro amigo, siempre vamos a tener la esperanza que vuelva – dijo Thalía.

-Él era como mi hermano, me dio un hogar y una familia – comento Nico.

-Miren chicos, yo no digo que no lo recuerden y eso, pero deben seguir adelante.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Si les dieran la oportunidad de verlo una vez más ¿aceptarían?

-Si – dijeron todos sin pensar.

Annabeth me miraba con ojos calculadores y con sorpresas.

-Bien – dije sonriendo – nos estoy seguro, pero…

-¿Seguro de que? – pregunto Jasón confundido.

-Bueno, de esto – dije y me saque la capucha…

* * *

_**Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Espero Dque la haya gustado :D**_

_**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo!**_

_*** La historia se baso un poco en la historia de James Matthew Barrie, mas conocido como el autor de Peter Pan.**_


End file.
